The Android and The Mutant
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: Aboard the ship known as The Ark, a Bishop model Android finds a small girl aboard the ship. She stowed away onto the ship during a supply delivery. Bishop finds this girl and discovers that she is, A Mutant. I'm planning on one more chapter, since I wanna give the story a conclusion before so move onto other things.
1. 1:The Meeting

**The Android and The Mutant**

The Ark.

Another ship of the Weyland Corporation, gliding through the solar system.

The crew are asleep in their quarters as they get back from a supply delivery.

The only one up is the crews android.

Bishop.

Bishop was like most androids, except for being designed to be more social with the crew.

He wore a dark grey hoodie over a white shirt, with Weyland designed uniform pants. His uniform jacket lay over on the spare bed that lay in the back of the Pilot's Deck.

Bishop had received news a while ago.

After the incident involving Ripley and the Alien Colony, all androids on other ships and facilities, including Bishop was tasked in maintaining the ship, while also looking out for any alien lifeforms. Whether they be a Xenomorph, Predator, or any other kind of creature.

Bishop was scanning the ship for the night, when he spotted something on the cameras.

Something was hiding the the East Hallway.

Bishop decided to check it out.

He carefully made his way down and illuminated the hallway with his flashlight.

It was after 1 minute that he spotted the unidentified passenger.

"Hello?", he said carefully.

He heard a gasp.

"It's ok, I- I am not going to hurt you… please come out."

After another minute, Bishop saw what he was dealing with.

A little girl was standing before him.

Messy black hair that covered one of her eyes.

An old brown sweater, with 2 or 3 holes in it. And jeans torn up to hell.

She held a small plush toy in her arms. It had stitches everywhere on it, and had a loose eye.

Bishop eyed the girl, not knowing what to make of her.

What caught him off guard was that she had claw marks on her right arm, showing blood.

But the blood seemed to be a shade of…. **Purple.**

Bishop realized that she was not a human.

She was a mutant.

Even with that fact put out though, he knew she was scared and alone.

"You came from the planet we just visited right?", Bishop asked.

The girl nodded weakly as she stepped forward.

"I've heard that they hate mutants down there…. I can see why you left."

She smiled for a second before putting it away.

Bishop noticed this and replied, "No one on this ship is going to hurt you…. Especially when I'm around."

The girl's demeanor seemed to brighten.

Bishop leaned forward, holding his arms out.

The girl ran towards him and hugged him.

Bishop was designed to look out for dangerous extraterrestrial beings.

But she was not dangerous.

And even if it were not for Bishops programming on this being slightly damaged, Bishop knew he had to protect her.

"My name is Bishop", he stated, "What is yours?"

The girl said her name in a weak voice, "Violet."

Bishop lifted her into his arms, letting her snuggle into his chest.

"Violet", Bishop said back, "That is a very pretty name."

Bishop slowly walked back to the bridge of the ship and set Violet down on the spare bed in the corner of the Pilots Desk.

She snuggled with her toy under the blanket as she started to doze off.

Bishop went back to the pilot seat.

He turned to the small child and whispered, "Good Night Violet", and went back to his tasksm

But while he did that, he did something that androids usually didn't do on their own.

 **He smiled.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you want to see a continuation of this as another follow up story, just comment. See you guys in the flip side!**


	2. 2: The Friendly Xenomorph

The Android and The Mutant 2

Over the last 2 years, Bishop and the crew have carried on with their job. Going to different planets that work with the Weyland Corporation, delivering and receiving supplies when ordered.

There was only one difference that was apparent since 2 years ago.

The crew had taken in an orphan mutant girl named Violet.

Bishop had found her sneaked aboard the ship, cold, hungry, a scratch on her right arm, clutching a tattered old stuffed bear.

Ever since that fateful day, Bishop had watched over Violet like a daughter.

The crew, which consisted of 3 others, were surprisingly lenient with letting her stay.

Each had varying opinions over Violet.

First there was the captain, John.

A tall stocky man with a dark brown beard, a long dusty fedora hat, messy brown hair, who always wore a brown jacket with a ton of patches, dirty pants, and standard Weyland Boots. He sympathized with Violet. Being an orphan himself, he felt bad for Violet, not having parents, and always took the time to talk with her.

Next there was the ships technician, Barbara peedmont, AKA: Babs. A young woman wearing overall jeans, a sweatshirt, goggles over her dark brown hair, which was always in a ponytail. She always jokes around with Violet. The two became like best friends over the last 2 years, always joking with one another.

And finally, the ships security, Brock Murdock. A man with dark skin, a black jersey with a Ghostbusters symbol, (with a cigarette instead of ghost in it), with. black jeans, and brown boots. Violet loved to just hang out with him. He always carried her around the ship on his shoulders when she was bored.

All 4 crew members treated Violet like family.

Especially Bishop.

He kept tabs on her at all times, took out his own funds to get her proper clothing, and even helped fix up her bear.

She slept in Bishops quarters on a smaller bed to the side of the room.

Everything seemed to be going well for little Violet as soon as she met these people.

 **And then, something even more peculiar happened.**

For at that moment, during their last shipment delivery, something had made its

way onto the ship….

Violet was playing with her ball when she found what it was.

As she made her way through the ship, she caught sight of something odd.

She stood in the hallway as it started to inch closer.

Violet pressed the call button that was on the bridges panel, "Guys, there's something on the ship"!

As soon as the message was sent, Bishop, John, Babs and Brock headed down to the bridge and all filed in front of Violet.

The creature that stood before them had a tall rigid head, black leather skin, tube looking things on its back, and a sharp pointed tail.

 **It was a Xenomorph.**

All 4 members of the crew recognized it from the report from God knows how long ago.

They all stared at the creature.

But what happened next, none of them suspected to happen.

The creature knelt down before them and started panting like a happy dog….

No one noticed Violet walk in front of the beast until she started petting it's head gently.

Brock, "I'm not the only one seeing this…. Right?"

John, "I see it. I just can't believe it."

Babs, "I don't know whether to go aw, or scream in terror."

Bishop, "The main take away from this is that THIS Xenomorph is peaceful. And probably the only peaceful one in existence."

Brock, "So, what'll we do with it?"

Babs, "I dunno."

Violet spoke out and asked, "Can we keep it!? I'll watch it, feed it, and take it on walks!"

The crew kept looking back at each other and Violet petting the creature.

They talked amongst themselves for a minute.

Brock, "That's things a frigging Xenomorph!"

John, "One that hasn't attacked us."

Babs, "Yet. But we know what the company says, if we see one, capture it."

Bishop, "It seems to trust Violet though. That means it could protect us if were in danger."

Brock, "Yeh. It's be like having a really dangerous guard dog."

John, "If it stays, we need to keep an eye on it."

Babs, "If it hurts a single hair on Violet, it dies."

Bishop, "That goes without saying."

John, "So we've decided?"

Brock, "Yeh."

Babs, "Yes."

Bishop, "Indeed."

John, "Alright then."

The crew turned back to see Violet still petting the beast.

John finally stated, "Fine, but we all need to keep a close eye on this thing, and figure out how it became so peaceful."

Brock and Babs stated together, "Agreed."

Bishop walked to Violets side and stared at the Xenomorph.

"Well", he said, "It's gonna need a name."

Violet thought for a minute, but came up with a name.

"How about, **Xander**?"

Bishop, "Hmm, Xander? I like it."

And to someone seeing this randomly, This would have been an odd sight to behold.

A crew with an Android, a mutant child, and a bloodthirsty alien that didn't wanna kill anything, standing together.

And you think you've seen it all….


	3. 3: The Yujata

**The Android and The Mutant 3**

It had been 4 years since Violet had joined the crew.

And 2 years since they had found Xander, the only xenomorph that didn't have a list for blood.

But little did the crew know that they were gonna meet another very peculiar being.

But first, let's look into our characters relationships, as that plays a role in this 3rd installment.

Bishop felt, alone. Even with Violet as a sort of daughter to him, Bishop had grown to wish for companionship.

It seemed like mostly everybody on the ship had someone.

Brock and Babs had started dating at some point, and John had a long distance relationship.

And Violet was too young for a relationship, which even then, she had Xander.

Bishop had no-one to show the same love Brock and Babs had for each other.

So Bishop tried to occupy himself with work, and raising Violet.

But, that was all gonna change on their next mission.

Bishop was on the bridge when the ship started to echo with a beeping noise.

John, Bishop, Brock and Babs, (who took a break from _you know what_ ), and Violet riding atop Xander made their way to the sound.

John, "it's a distress signal!"

Brock, "from what!?"

Babs, "well, looks like some sort of very advanced ship crashed on a nearby planet."

Brock, "even in this age, this ship is too advanced for us. It's an alien ship for sure."

Bishop, "well whatever it is, we've gotta help whoever's on that planet."

John, "Bishop, what if they're hostile?"

Brock, "carry weapons?"

John, "obviously."

Violet, "what'll happen to the person were gonna help?"

Bishop looked down at Violet, knelt down and said, "we'll help them as best as we can, I promise."

Violet smiled, "ok!", and started to follow Xander back to her room.

The crew went back to their duties as they approached the nearest planet.

LV-327.

A jungle planet, that had many huge fields to land on, including one near the crashed ship.

Bishop, Brock and John carefully made their way off the ship, and into the wreckage of the ship.

They started walking to where the signal was coming from within the wreckage.

Brock, "how do you think the ship crashed?"

John, "mistake with repairs maybe? Or it could be been damaged in a fight."

Bishop, "seems likely. But who could get their hands on a ship like this?"

Brock, "I'm telling you guys, it's some sort of alien ship."

John, "well, what kind of alien species is it?"

Bishop, "judging by the ships tech, and markings, if say it's most likely the ship of a- -"

Before Bishop could finish, he heard a sparking noise within the ships bridge, and heard a grunting noise along with it.

John, "the heck was that?"

Brock, "Imma take a guess and say that it's the person who sent that signal."

Bishop, "I suggest we investigate."

Brock, "alright, but let's keep our wits and guns up."

John lifted his rifle up, "agreed."

The 3 men slowly made their way through the hall of the bridge, maneuvering through the debris of the ship, to whatever was grunting.

And after a minute of navigating the maze of a hallway, they found the ships only living occupant….

…. **A Predator**.

A female one at that.

She was struggling under a piece of the ship that had landed on top of her and the control panel, only strong enough to keep it from crushing her, but not strong enough to move it herself.

Brock and John immediately held up their weapons in a defiant stance.

But Bishop didn't.

He kept his gun held, but did not bring it up.

Why did he do that?

Well, it seems that Bishop was infatuated with the warrior.

She had the normal wear of one of her kind.

Fishnet clothes along with stained armor.

A dark leather bikini holding in her, _ahem, assets_.

The normal dreadlocks her kind had had a few pins in them, and a standard helmet to show her rank and frighten her enemies was worn over her head.

But what Bishop stared at, more so than her muscles and outfit that accentuated her form, was her eyes.

The mask had a chunk missing that showed off her left eye.

And Bishop found it mesmerising.

It was a shade of magenta, and the color complemented her tan skin tone.

Female predators eyes were not sunken in, unlike their male counterparts, so this allowed Bishop to gaze into her eye.

He felt something.

Something most androids didn't feel towards someone.

But Bishop wasn't your average android.

He had feelings towards his whole crew.

They were his family.

Violet was like a daughter to him.

But the way he was feeling towards the Yujata woman felt more…. Romantic.

And that was saying something, since the Yujata weren't exactly the most attractive species when it came to facial features.

Bishop snapped out of his haze to stop his cohorts.

"Brock, John, stop!"

The two looked at Bishop, very confused.

Brock, "did y'all fry a circuit in that head of yours Bishop?"

John, "yeah Bishop, why did you stop us just now?"

Bishop, "she's injured. She needs help, and I'm willing to help her."

Brock, "she's a damned Predator!"

John, "if she escaped, she wouldn't hesitate to rip your spine out Bishop."

Brock, "and ours too!"

Bishop, "that may be, but then why would she send us that signal. She knows she needs help. Just let me speak with her first before we do anything rash!"

Brock and John took a minute to think it over before deploying to Bishop.

John, "alright. But if she tries ANYTHING…."

Brock, "she ain't gonna get a chance to rip anything out."

Bishop, "alright. Thank you boys."

Bishop leaned down beside the struggling alien woman, and spoke to her gently.

"Hello there."

She stopped struggling to look up at Bishop.

"My name is Bishop. I'm my crews designated medic. We got your signal a few minutes ago. I can see you are in a bit of pain right now, am I correct?"

The Yujata looked down to where she was, and the gash in her leg from the crash, and then looked back at Bishop and nodded.

"If you cooperate with us, we'll get your wounds cleaned up and get you to where you're going. But you have to promise, NO KILLING. Even if we seem like easy pray."

For all the kindness Bishop showed this creature, he still knew of her species deadly abilities.

She once again looked down to herself, and pondered everything she had just heard.

These strange men found her signal, and offered to help her, but they seemed so weak to her. But she had to make a choice.

And that choice was….


	4. 4: Predator on Board

**The Android and The Mutant 4**

"Yes."

That was what the Yujata said to Bishop after a long hard thought.

Bishop smiled at her, "Great. Thank you for your compliance Miss…."

Bishop inquired the females name, and she gave it.

" _Amila"_

Bishop admired her skills with english, as well as her name, "Amila, what a beautiful name."

Anima couldn't help but blush at the complement she was given.

She was lucky her helmet concealed her face for that moment.

Bishop, "alright, John, Brock, help me get this debris off of her."

The two nodded at their synthetic companion as they walked over to the wreckage, and forced it up.

Amila wiggled her way from out of there, and sat up against the wall, eyeing her three saviors as they let the wreckage fall to the ground where she had just been laying.

Bishop kneeled up to Amila, making her squirm for a bit.

"Alright, I'll help you to our ship. But you'll need to trust me, alright?"

She considered his words, and then took his hand, letting him prop her up against him.

John, "alright men, and uh, woman. Let's get back to the ship."

Brock, "hell yeah. Let's get off of this crazy planet."

The group once again made their way through the wreckage. John kept up the front, while Brock brought in the rear.

Bishop continued helping Amila walk, but decided to ask her a few questions.

"So, how did your ship crash, if I may ask?"

Anima nodded to her crutch, "problem with tech after last hunt. Had to make emergency landing. It turned into crash."

Bishop nodded after every question he asked and every answer he received.

"Well, why do you trust me?"

"I can see that you trustworthy. You no lie very well. I can tell."

"Do you have a home?"

"No. I travel alone. No family either."

"Oh, I know how you feel. I had no-one for the longest part of my life. Until I was assigned to my crew."

"You lucky man."

"Thank you Amila."

"You have kids?"

"... Sort of. I've been raising a little girl. Violet. She's a mutant we found one day, and we decided to take her in."

"You raise mutant!? This no scare you?"

"No. I love Violet with all my heart, regardless of what she is."

"You honourable man, Bishop."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Brock interrupted, "Alight you two, knock if off! We're back at the ship!"

Bishop and Amila discontinued their current conversation as they walked up to the ramp that led to the interior of the ship.

John and Brock stepped to the side as they entered.

Brock, "how much you wanna bet she'll rip off whatever junk he's got?"

John, "$10 is as high as I'll go."

Brock, "deal."

Bishop kept Amila up as best as he could, until they finally got to the ships med bay.

Bishop, "here, let me help you- -."

Amila interrupted in an irritated voice, "no. Me can do it."

She got herself on the bed with ease, though her leg still hurt.

Bishop was impresses, "alright then. Let me get a medical kit, and you must relax until then."

"Fine", Amila says calmly.

Bishop leaves the room to go to the bridge in order to retrieve his medkit.

But only a few seconds later, Violet shows up to look at their guest.

She walks over to the bed, and looks at Amila.

"Hello", she says brightly.

Amila looks at the little girl, confusion setting in on why she found her so cute.

"Hello tiny child. I am Amila. Who are you?"

Violet smiled and said, "I'm Violet. Are you the person we came to rescue?"

Amila nodded, "yes. Your friends found me."

Violet, "what are you exactly? Are you an alien of some kind?"

Amila, "yes. I am a Yujata. We a proud species that hunt other ones."

Violet stepped back after hearing that part.

Amila noticed this, "but, you no have to worry. I no hunt you, or your friends."

Violet was relieved to hear that.

Violet stepped forward once more.

Violet, "so…. Have you ever hunted a _xenomorph_?"

Amila's head perked up.

"No. But they are great challenge to us. Why do you ask child?"

Violet felt a little uneasy.

"I- I found one, t- two years ago."

Amila instantly leaned in towards Violet after she heard that.

"You have xenomorph!? Where? And how has it not killed you?"

Violet felt kinda scared at her guests change of behavior.

"His names Xander. He's on the ship with us. But he's friendly! He's some sort of weird xeno-hybrid that doesn't have a killer instinct."

This made Amila very curious.

Finding out about a type of xenomorph that didn't have a thirst for blood? The ultimate killing machine, was no longer a killing machine?

She HAD to see this.

"Child, can you show me, please? I will not hurt it, I promise."

This made Violet lose her fear.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Violet left the room, leaving Amila there on the bed, waiting for someone else to come and greet her.

And less than a minute later, Bishop entered with Babs at his side.

"Thank you for being so patient Amila. It took me some time to find my kit."

Amila responded, "it fine Bishop. Please just hurry."

Bishop replied, "alright then. Let's see that wound."

Bishop moved over to Amila's wounded leg, beginning to clean the wound.

Babs decides to make conversation.

"Hey, I'm Babs. I have to thank you for not trying to kill my friends when they came to find you."

Amila grunted and said, "you are welcome. There was no sport in killing them."

Babs, "heh. You can say that again."

Amila, "there no sport in it."

Babs, "heh. Welp, I've gotta get back to the engines. We're gonna take off in a little bit."

Bishop, "alright, see you later Babs."

As Babs left, Violet entered with Xander at her side, sniffing the air for the Yujata woman in the room.

Violet spoke, "Miss Amila, I brought Xander with me. Please don't hurt him…."

Amila, "I will not child. As long as he does not hurt me."

Xander slowly walked up to the bed and look at Amila.

He sniffed the air around him, and started panting happily, becoming accustomed to Amila's scent.

Amila couldn't help but chuckle at what she was seeing.

A very deadly species that her kind hunted, was happily panting at her.

And as she looked at the alien, the little girl, and the Android patching up her leg, she had a thought.

 _Maybe this is what I've been missing for a long time._

 _Something that hunting could not give me…._

… _.a family._


	5. 5: Violet's Mission

**The Android and The Mutant 5**

It had been 10 more years.

Our next chapter begins on a planet known as LV-723.

A dark barren planet that the Weyland Corporation wanted someone to scout before they started a colony here.

And that person, was Violet.

As the sun rose to greet her face, Violet stood at the edge of a cliff, looking out towards the horizon.

She had a dark brown sweater underneath her gear.

Her black hair was now longer at the age of 20.

A lot had changed in the last 10 years.

Bishop, essentially like her father, had taught her how to maintain the ship.

The rest of the crew also helped, training her in ship protocol, and how everything worked.

Xander was her best friend. As loyal and tough as a defective Xenomorph could be.

And Amila.

Though she wasn't a human, Violet considered the Yujata a mother.

Not only had she grown some form of affection towards Bishop, but Amila had trained her in many different fighting styles, and had tended to her like a mother might.

For the last 10 years, Violet felt like she had a family.

But now was not the time to focus on that.

It was time to focus on the mission.

Violet had sent out a few drones to scout out the area.

It was all clear except for one area.

A crashed ship that had been on this planet for God knows how long it had been here.

And now, something was in there.

Violet now had to ask the drone what it was.

"Alright, spill. What's in that shop down there?"

The drone spoke in a generic robotic voice, "it appears to be an alien lifeform. Hostile, very. Species, **Xenomorph** ".

Violet shuddered when she heard that.

Xander started shaking at the mention.

"Great, just great! A Xenomorph! And not a peaceful one like you buddy!"

She and Xander looked at each other.

"Alright. This is gonna be tough. Drone number 4, you cover me while I attack the damned thing with my rifle. We lure it to the canyon near the edge of the cliff, and Xander?"

Xander peeked up at the mention of his name.

"You stay here, and push this boulder next to me", Violet had a gigantic boulder to her right, "and push it towards the alien, when I give this signal…."

Violet makes a waving motion with her arms.

"Got it?"

Xander nodded his large head towards Violet.

"Alright…. Let's do this!"

Violet immediately slid down the cliff with the drone close behind.

Dirt blew in all directions from the sliding.

As she slid, she thought, _how can Xander's species see things with no eyes? I've always wondered that. I guess they have some sort of sense that's the equivalent to sight. Bah! Now's not the time for those thoughts!_

She immediately began to focus back on the mission.

She landed on the ground below with a thud, and immediately started running.

She got to the large canyon and made a large jump over it.

With this planets gravity, it made it easier to avoid plummeting into the abyss.

She made it to the other side and quickly hid behind a big piece of metal that was embedded in the ground.

"Drone, do you see it?"

The drone immediately activated it's sensors for signs of life.

"I have concurred that it's the Xenomorph is around that corner of the ship."

"Ok. Here's the plan. You fly in and lure him out here. Once that's done, I'll start shooting at him, which will lure him towards me. And that's when we start running."

"Affirmative."

And with that, the drone flew into the wreckage of the ship, and began playing a siren. This immediately got the Xenomorphs attention.

It began running after the drone, which it noticed, and booked it's way outta there.

As soon as the ferocious alien stepped into the light, Violet shot her weapon at it.

THAT got it's attention!

 _Now to run!_

Violet and the drone began running as fast as they could to the canyon.

They got over it, just as before.

The alien was only a few feet away from the abyss.

And that was enough.

Violet began her motion, which Xander saw immediately.

He ran back and then headbutted the boulder, causing it to roll down the cliff.

And as the Xenomorph jumped into the air, just as quickly, the boulder came into contact with it, causing both to fall into the crevice, with a loud shriek being heard.

Violet was calm once more.

 _Phew! It's dead. I hope. Either way, it shouldn't bother us again. And now that that's done, it's time to head home._

And with that, Violet pressed her comlink to reach Bishop.

"Hey dad! I'm done here. You can bring the ship down for us."

Bishop replied, "alright Violet. We'll see you in a few minutes."

 _Heh. After 10 years, it doesn't feel weird to call him dad anymore. I'm glad it isn't._

The ship was down in less than 5 minutes, where Violet was greeted by Babs and Brock standing in the doorway.

Babs, "great work Vi!"

Brock, "Yeh, it's gonna be easier now that there's nothing down here to kill us!"

Violet, "my sentiments exactly Brock."

And with that, Violet, Xander and the drones got back on the ship, where it immediately took off….


End file.
